The Life He'll Never Have
by HilariouslyInsane
Summary: After the war Harry Potter was a mess until The Founders decided otheriwise.When he is sent to an Alternate Universe, he is shocked to find that nobody cares about the 'other Potter child'.When he gets kidnapped, will he actually want to return? REWRITEN
1. Prologue

**The Life He'll Never Have**

_Prologue_

3 years is all it took for the Wizarding World to forget about Voldemort. Sure, there were books about him, but the Wizarding World pretended it was a bad dream. Thousands of Obliviators were at work, fixing the memories of muggles' that were at the crossfire. St Mungo's had a huge fundraiser, and now could keep up with the high demand of Healers.

Hermione and Ron were now married, though still living in the burrow. Ron had declined Harry's offer to live with him in Grimmauld Place. Hermione went back and finished her NEWT's, as everyone expected, then moved onto Head of Magical Being's Welfare, a new department. Ron had gone back and helped George with his shop, helping out with plan's with taking over Zonko's.

Ginny was now Co Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, after Gwenog Jones had sought her out. She was now seeing Dean Thomas again, much to Ron's displeasure.

Everyone was healed again. Everyone except Harry.

After the war, Harry was out of control. He went out drinking, nightly, and hooked up with girls for one-night-stands. Everyone turned a blind eye, and just ignored him. He used to see Hermione every day, but everyday turned into every week, and then weeks turned into months, and months had turned into a year.

The Weasley's didn't exactly take Harry back in, as everyone predicted. After a week of tenseness, Molly cracked, and demanded him out. Bill and Charlie put up a protest, but everyone remained silent. Molly allowed George to throw him out literally. Harry still remembered the words that still haunt him to this day.

"_Murderer. You practically killed Fred. Never come near us again"_

Harry sat outside on the deck, infront of Grimmauld Place. It was early morning, and he was smoking. His last girl had just wandered off. He preferred Muggles over witches any day. The Muggles just thought he was handsome.

Harry thought about the last statement idly. He probably was. He was tall and muscular now. His jet black hair still acted like a mop, but it was styled now. He had gotten rid of his glasses, so his emerald green eyes shone.

Harry rubbed his eyes. He hated them. No one on earth had eyes like his, and when he wore a disguise, he had to change the colours of his eyes, but because his eyes were 'special', they seemed to melt the charm off. That ment whenever he tried to shop, he would use the restroom every store he entered.

Harry trained to be an Auror, but they didn't train him. He still kept the letter that Kingsley had sent him, when he applied for the program;

_Dear Harry,_

_Due to your experience, the Ministry of Magic will allow you to pass into the Auror ranks immediately. Congratulations. You are due to the ministry Monday morning, 9am sharp, where you will receive instructions there. Congratulations again,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister for Magic_

_Great Britain. _

Harry scoffed and stubbed out the cigarette. He turned up, and was instructed to do paperwork, only allowed on 'Dangerous Missions'. The Wizarding World made out that Harry was made out of glass, and was only allowed on missions that threatened people's lives.

He stood up and stretched. The Hungarian Horntail tattoo was finally real, but instead of his chest, was on his back. It stood out in brilliant shades of green that looked like real scales. He was drunk at the time, and was with Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was another weird aspect of Harry's life. They were more like drinking buddies than friends, but he was always there for a good time. Harry didn't mind.

As he made his way into No. Twelve, not caring to be quiet, ever since he smashed down Walburga Black's portrait with his fist. Twelve stitches later, he had a nice, empty wall. He also got rid of the god-awful troll's umbrella stand.

He made himself go up 4 stories, and finally collapsed into Sirius' room, his muggle biker girl posters were still there, as well as a letter Harry had found under his desk (when he was searching one day for his shoe), written to Harry's dad and fellow Marauder, James Potter.

_Dear Prongs, _the letter said.

_It's absolutely bloody horrible being stuck here. What's not to love? With my dear old mum screeching her throat hoarse at me, or dad stroking the cane, every time I entered a room? Oh, let's not forget Reggie the 'Precious Black Heir'. Mum makes it obvious everytime we talk over dinner. Couldn't give a fat toss, obviously, but for some sick reason, she thinks I care._

_How's Mummy and Daddy Potter? I hope that Charlus is Ok. The stroke scared me, Prongs. I hope Dorea's ok as well. Anyway, I heard on the grapevine that Snivillous joined Old Voldie this summer. I don't care, he can burn in hell with the others, but I thought you would want to know. Apparently the thing has got anti-penetrable charms on it, so you can't take it off. Don't ask me how I know, though I'll tell you anyway. Bella has been over a lot, going into dad's study *wink wink, nudge nudge* and she comes out flashing the thing everyone. Honestly, anyone would think that she was a stripper the way she acts and dresses. I've seen more of my cousin, that I could've lived without seeing. _

_Have you heard from Moony? Everytime his owl comes, the bloody thing poops on mum's head (not that, that's bad or anything) but I told him to send that owl again, because she swore she would (and I quote) 'Avada Kevada it's ass off'. Well, she did say more colourful words, but encase this get's into Dorea or Charlus' hands, I think PG 13 is ok now. (YAY FOR MUGGLE STUDDIES!) _

_Really bored here, Mum's taken my Prank things, even the smuggled stuff. (Super sensory charms), so I cant prank her. Bugger. Missing your furry arse,_

_Padfoot the Great._

The parchment was yellow, crinkled and old, but it was still treasured. As Harry laid down, he wished for more excitement. Anything, anything at all.

Helga sighed sadly, while looking at the Raven haired boy. "Well, I for one think that we should help"

Salazar looked outraged "We'd be twisting fate and time, for one _single _boy?"

"Man" Rowena interrupted "he's a man"

"Exactly" argued Salazar "he's a big boy, he'll figure it out"

Godric roared "I want to help, and if I have to do it alone, then my Merlin, I shall do it by my self. But there is no stopping me. Rowena? Helga? Salazar?"

"I'll help" Helga said confidently

"Me too" Rowena sighed

Salazar sighed theatrically, but nodded. "Fine" he reluctantly agreed "But I bags not talking to Time"

Godric nodded confidently "We'll talk to our own kin"

Rowena sighed "trust me to get a stubborn one"

Helga smiled fondly "That's Time for you"

**A/N; Rewritten. 9/12/10. Enjoy. **


	2. Lights

**The Life He'll Never Have**

_Chapter One; Lights _

_You say hello, and I don't know where to begin._

_This won't be good, but I think I'm gonna do it again._

_You're breakin' promises quicker than you make new friends._

_5 Years Old_

"He'll be fine, James. I have faith in you" Albus Dumbledore, James' old mentor smiled softly. "It's all for the greater good". James inwardly snorted. How the _hell _was sending off one of his children to a muggle boarding school, be for the greater good? Harrison was only 5. He'd lost his mother when he was 1 and a half. When James started dating again, Ryan had burst into tears but Harrison had stared at him and said softly, 'You'll be replacing Mum'. James had never got Harrison's brain. While Ryan howled with every loud noise and when James left the room, Harrison would simply sigh and roll over.

"Harrison! Come down please!" he hollered up the steps. It was originally hard to move, but Moving to the ancestral Potter home, was the best choice.

"Yes, Dad!" came the reply and gentle _thunk. _James knew that his son would be replacing his mother's guitar. Lily loved music, she couldn't really play, but she lived and breathed it. When James had told Harrison this, Harrison had vowed learning guitar. And that's what he did.

"Harrison, you'll be going to a special school. It's a boarding school, but you'll have fun" James felt his face pull into a fake smile. Harrison nodded

"I understand" he walked away. James stood staring after his son. What child 'understands?'. "Good Night Dad" Before James could ponder any more, his phone buzzed. He looked at the Caller ID. It was a girl he had been dating for a couple of months. Annabelle Kinsman. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"James, it's an emergency!" the shrill voice of his girlfriend pierced his ear. James winced. What the hell he'd been thinking when he went out with her, he wouldn't ever know.

"I realised" he said dryly, purposely irking her. She hated it when he used his awesome-sarcasm skills.

"James, I'm serious. Come over"

"I can't the kids"

"Screw the kids" she snapped. James eyes' narrowed behind his rectangular glasses and hanged up. She was so dropped.

_8 Years Old_

"Harrison James Potter! Get down here at once!" snapped James Potter. He was standing at the bottom of the marble stairs and waiting for his troubled child to come down the stairs. "Fine! We'll leave without you!" He made exaggerated stomping noises and there was a child's giggle coming from under the table. James mentally cursed his stupidity and tiptoed to the table. "BOO!" he yelled…to empty air.

"Daddy, are we going yet?" an eight-year old Ryan Godric toddled into the entry way. He had a vertical line across his forehead, where he survived against the _Avada Kevada _which claimed his mother and James' wife, Lily. James was now married to Annabelle Potter (nee Kinsman) a redheaded Gryffindor, a year below James. She and James had one child together, Nicolas.

James felt uneasy naming his kid this, since Nicolas Dee was her old boyfriend. When he brought up this concern, she would smile and kiss him. "Nothing is between me and Nicolas, Jamie." He never had the heart to tell her that he hated the name 'Jamie'.

According to Annabelle and Albus Dumbledore, Harrison was a troubled child. They said that he was getting jealous to Ryan. James honestly didn't see what Harrison did that annoyed them greatly, but since Ryan needed training, that somehow Harrison couldn't join in, they convinced James that Harrison would be good at a muggle boarding school for the year. Only problem? One year has turned into 3 years. It was for the greater good, after all.

There was no way, in Merlins name was Harry going down there. He knew where his Dad and Annabelle were going to send him again. Jaguah's School for the Gifted. Harry was gifted with music. Except saxophone. That, he couldn't master. When he was 5, his Dad told him that he was going to a _special _school. It was a school for smart people. Except, when he came home, his Dad told him that he was going back. Harry knew who made his Dad do it. Annabelle.

Ryan was confused. His Daddy just sent Millie the House Elf off to search for Harry. Why did they send him to that horrible place? Ryan knew that Harry enjoyed it, but he left him all alone here, with just the House-Elves for company. His Uncle Padfoot and Moony only came over when Annabelle was out, and even then Daddy had to smuggle them in. Ever since they spent a half-hour more with Harry than him. It's not like he really cared, anyway.

She did it, and she knew it would tear the family apart, but if Ryan was going to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then his troublesome twin had to go somewhere! And those annoying Marauders, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the blood-traitor and the half-breed, put an absurd idea into his head, that he was worth as much as his brother! Just because he shares a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, honestly. She put her blood-red lipstick on and smeared it. She had to look her best. After all, she was James Potter's Wife.

Harry looked curiously to the figure that resembled his Godfather. "Who are you again?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm Sir Pawprint" the voice responded "Now get your bum moving, we've got to go before the Dragon- Er, that is Annabelle comes back"

Harry scoffed "Come off it Padfoot. Only you and Moony call Annabelle 'Dragon'. Besides, 'Pawprint?' that's easier than swallowing water"

"Shut up Harry. Let's go" He picked up the knapsack and pulled his Godson out the window.

"Where we going?"

"Home"

_14 Years Old_

_James smiled proudly and clapped loudly along with Remus (that is Professor Remus), Annabelle, Minerva, Albus, Molly Weasley and numerous others. His son had just won the Quittich Cup. Well, not technically won. He was a chaser ("Just like you Jamie" smiled Annabelle) and had scored the winning goal for his team. The others helped as well, He supposed._

_Ryan flew over to his father and his step-father. "Dija see me, Dad, Mum?" Ryan had started calling Annabelle 'Mum'. James didn't know how he felt. Happy or displeased._

"_Yes Ryan. We saw" Annabelle kissed Ryan's cheek and James slapped his on the back. _

"_What about you, Uncle Moony?" Ryan's enthusiasm was obvious as he beamed at his only Godfather. Sirius was kidnapped, with Harrison, little over 6 years. Annabelle was so caught up about it. Ryan wasn't._

"_Thank you all, for a brilliantly played Quittich Match. Gryffindor Wins the Quittich Cup, and points gets transferred over to their house, and are now in the lead, if I am correct" There were cheers. "And in a few days, the Lightning Strike Interspecies Quittich Team" Here were more cheers "Are coming to Hogwarts to Study, after their Palace was burnt down"_ Here the memory faded and Prince Phoenix Wolf was storming the castle angrily. "Burnt down? BURNT DOWN? MERLINS FAT BALLS DINGO, COULDN'T YOU HAVE A BETTER COVER?"

King Dingo Wolf smiled his irking smile at his Godson. "No. Besides I was busy" he smirked and waved to one of the fanning fairies.

"Dingo, You better have a good reason why me and My Team are getting transferred to a place, that I never want to set foot in again" Phoenix scowled

Dingo chuckled "Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix. I have gained a very good piece of information." He smirked teasingly. "It's your birth certificate"

Phoenix sighed "Dingo, I know I'm awesome, and so does everyone else. What would my birth certificate do?"

"It's not just yours" Dingo smiled "It's-"

"Ryan's" Phoenix gasped and ruffled his snow white, I-just-got-electrocuted hair.

"Exactly. And this piece of paper says-" he didn't finish because Phoenix had grabbed the sheet of paper off him.

_SAINT MUNGO'S HOSPITAL OF MAGICAL MILADIES AND INJURIES_

_Are proud to announce the birth of_

_POTTER, HARRY JAMES (6 ounces, 5 grams) _

_11: 57 July 31__st__ 1980 _

_POTTER, RYAN GODRIC (5 ounces, 3 grams)_

_12:02 April 1__st__ 1980_

_(Certified by Melinda Feeline; Head of Midwife Ward)_

_(Please remember that children CANNOT be brought back, no matter what)_

"Do you know what that means?" Dingo asked carefully .

Phoenix sighed. "The Prophecy… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" Phoenix sighed. "What a load off bullshizzle"

Dingo sighed "I know, Pup. But we cant do that much about it"

"But we can go with a bang" Phoenix grinned

"Watch out, Hogwarts, Britain, Wizarding World. Harry Potter and Sirius Black, are back" Phoenix and Dingo High-Fived (something that one of the younger elves had taught them) and laughed.

"So, where'd you store those Super-Sensitive Blue Dungbombs?"

**A/N; Sorry bout the delay folks. Oh, and Thanks to All of You who Commented, Story Faviourited/Alerted, Author Faviourited. All ready typed up next chappie, be up soon. :DD**


	3. Us Against the World

**The Life He'll Never Have**

**Chapter Two; **_Us against the world_

_If the Sun shuts down, and decided not to shine no more, no more,_

_I would still have you, you, you, you, you, you, you;_

_If We see the last day, and they say we gotta go to war, to war,_

_I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you, you;_

'_Cause It's Us against the World, The World, The World_

_~o.O.o.O.o~_

_DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE! LIGHTNING STRIKE INTERSPECIES_

_QUITTICH TEAM, COMING TO HOGWARTS!_

_By Rita Skeeta_

_Everybody is a fan of Quittich, including the Fairies. And When the devastating news of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named set fire to the Kings Castle, The Wizarding World was on standby. Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin 1__st__ Class, Chief Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Defeater of Grindelwald) immediately offered a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Lightning Strike Team, being close friends with King Dingo Wolf and his Godson, Prince Phoenix Wolf (Seeker No. 1 in the World) also live in the castle. When asked about the placements, Minister Fudge had this to say, "They [Lightning Strike] will be very happy and safe at Hogwarts. Security measures have been perfectly executed in a way, You-Know-Who would find impressive! King Wolf has assured me, that he will add his own Fairy Magic". The Team are set to arrive, later tonight._

"So" said Wyvern Stag. "What are we doing to scare them shitless?" he focused his violet eyes mostly at Phoenix. All of them knew that he had bad history with the Wizarding World, mostly just the Britain Wizards and Witches. When Phoenix raised one eyebrow at him, Wyvern ruffled his violent pink hair sheepishly. He always liked freaking people out.

At this, the only female on the team, Tiger Lily brightened. All the Fairies were named after creatures and flowers. Only the females could have a flower in their names. "Can I bring my riding crop? I really wanna bash the shit outta-"the broad-shouldered, green haired and grey eyed girl was cut short by Dragon's drawl.

"Knowing Pheo, He'd already have a plan" Tiger scowled at Dragon.

"I still say we kill them all" Tiger pouted and everyone laughed. Tiger may be a bloodthirsty little monkey, but she still had a childlike innocence with her.

"I still say that you're stalking me Dragon" Phoenix muttered "And that you have a magic devise that listens into my thoughts" He shuddered theatrically. Dragon chuckled

"Only you would think that you paranoid chicken" and ruffled Phoenix's hair.

"NO!" yelped Phoenix and Wyvern smirked. Phoenix's hair was always crazy. The chicks loved it.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP? SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO SLEEP, TO LOOK OUR BEST!" a roaring voice of Kangaroo Seal, who was one of the kindest people that they've ever known, just yelled through the curtain that cut off the portable dormitories to the longue/home cinema.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU AINT CHALLENING DRAGON'S SPIRIT, ROO? ONLY HE WOULD CARE _THAT _MUCH ABOUT HIS APPEARANCE!" shot back Wyvern.

"Oh, just, SHUT UP!"

More snickers and The Van was quiet again.

The Van was a portable homeroom. What muggles would see on the outside was a normal-sized Van with the Lightning Strike Logo on it, which was a Black Phoenix with a Gold Lightning Bolt infront of it that shot of electricity. It was also covered in stickers that each of the members had stuck on.

'_Let's Just Pretend I give a shit, and Leave it at that' _That was definitely Phoenix

'_Maybe if you had a brain, I would care'. _Tiger had stuck it on, because there was a huge air bubble in the middle of it.

'_I AM A FIT BASTARD, SO SUCK ME DAMNIT!' _Practically Wyvern's life motto.

'_If I had five cents for every moment I looked sexy, I would swimming in money'. _Obviously Dragon. No one else would be so vain.

'_I'd explain it to you, but your brain would explode'. _Another Teammate, Panda Bull. He is the most drama-infused and up-himself person in the whole universe.

'_Oh, that's a tan? I thought you were attacked by a mob of orange markers'. _Kangaroo, a more girly-girl than Tiger, and Kangaroo was a boy.

'_You are as pointless as a white crayon'. _Piranha Lion, Kangaroo's cousin was blunt and straight to the point. He was also a huge jokester.

And finally Dingo's '_I am thankful for laughter, except when milk comes out my nose'_.

They had all custom built this van, themselves, and when they tried to paint it, it always turned out to be a pain-war between them all. Tiger won them all.

"HOLY SHHHHITTT!" Kangaroo gasped "How big do you want the castle to be? It's nearly as big as the bloody village!"

Dingo, who had finished his nap, rolled his eyes. "Roo, your thinking of that small-ass village down Petunia Road. Mate, the one in Wolf Central, is awesome."

"It's also filled with lingerie stores Dingo" Tiger raised one eyebrow at the king. "It's amazing because it's also named after you. Also, why is their a picture of my mother in her bra? Dude, it's HORRIBLE! I walk in the store and it's like, BAM! It hits you in the face. Literally"

"I know. It was delicious." Piranha winked at her. "I licked her photo-"

"EWWWW!" squeaked Wyvern "That is _disgusting! _She is someone's mother!"

"Mine, actually"

"See? EW! YOU LIKED TIGERS MUM'S PORNOGRAPHIC PHOTO?"

"You WHAT?" asked Dragon as he came back from the bathroom.

"I cant believe I'm related to you" Kangaroo muttered as he pulled on his black blazer

"Either can I" Panda stumbled into the room, his uniform put on and his hair array.

"Did you fuck your pillow?" asked Tiger as she came back in her Lightning Strike Uniform, which consisted of a black tank and tie-dye short, shorts. She added her own accessories, which consisted of a back head-elastic which kept her feral green hair at bay. She was also wearing black cut-offs, because she had a habit of tripping over flats and high-heels. Tiger also had a tiger tattoo on her back, in black and white.

"I did not" said Panda straightening his jacket and brushing imaginary fluff off his shoulder. The biys were wearing ripped jean (all different colours and styles, but still ripped) a black blazer with the local high school (they still went to school) rolled up to their elbows, black tie and a white ¾ shirt. They were also wearing chucks, all different colours.

"Did too. Everyone ready?" Everyone looked at Dingo. He was now in Alpha mode. "I know they will piss all of you off but please, Phoenix, manners mate, and don't give off that feral I-Will-Eat-You-Vibe either. Wyvern, don't make out with the students please, not like Merlin's Academy. Dragon, No boasting or fucking the students either. I promise Albus for a week, I will restrain you. Panda, Don't fuck your pillow, also don't give death-glares off. It freaks everyone out. Kangaroo, don't go changing the Hogwarts' students uniform, even if it is unflattering. Also, don't be so dramatic, you might scare them. Piranha, don't introduce yourself as 'I am Piranha, AND I WILL EAT YOU!'. First off, To many sexual innuendos and second off, one word, Cannibalism. Cannibalism mate. Tiger, Don't threaten to bash the shit out of people, no snarling at girls or guys if they stare to long, don't piss anyone off too-much, or until I say so, no gruesome death threats or tales and remember just because people stare, doesn't mean that they are going to eat us." With that, he turned and they all marched out the hippie van (which was parked outside the Great Hall) and Sirius knocked on the door.

They swung open and Kangaroo gasped. The hall was filled with

"ew, kids" Piranha grinned teasingly at a fifth-year who blush a deep pruce. "Beat that"

Dragon winked and mouthed 'You and me?' the girl blushed and kinda swayed gently on her seat "Phoenix"

But Phoenix wasn't listening he was giving Tiger a piggy back and listening to her point out teachers that she had heard of.

"Ohmigod. It's that Annabelle Potter-Hey, there's James Potter aswell, huh, if he wasn't married-"

"Tiger-" Phoenix said warningly. He really didn't want to hear about one of his best mates wanting to fuck his dad.

"I was going to say Mr. Impatient, that I would've thought he was gay"

"With who?" Phoenix couldn't help but smirk. His dad, gay? Well, he did live with guys his whole life.

"That greasy bat at the end of the table. Severus Snape, I think his name is" Pheonix laughed. He full out laughed.

James Potter and Severus Snape? Sure, it was kinda funny, but the funny thing was that he could totally see it.

Though his laughter cut short, because there with his freakin twinkly eyes was the devil himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hey, Pheonix?" asked Wyvern softly

"What?" he snapped, pulling up his Occulmency shields

"Whoa, down boy. Who shoved a pole up your hiney-hole?" Tiger asked. But before Pheonix could apologise, Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lightning Strike. Will you please introduce yourself?" Albus asked. Descreetly he figured out ways to get out of here, while he was doing that, he overheard a conversation between Tiger and Dragon.

"10 galleons that I go first"

"K"

"Oh Bitch, you just did not 'K' me-"

"Miss Lily, Will you come up?"

"Damn"

"Um, Hi. I'm Tiger Lily and you all look like Lesbians"

**Thank you all to my brilliant reviewers! And thanks to Alica Spinet who pointed out my horrible mistake! Ryan was born on the 1****st**** of AUGUST! Not April. I shall fix that up soon. Also, a shout out to FireFriday for reviewing every chapter. Thanks Man! Another Question was "Will Harry Remember anything?" and the answer will be yes, ****probably****. That is 10% undecided. I have a plot set out & shit, but I just gotta fill in the details! **

**Toodles man! **

**Sahara xx**

**Oh, PS; I HAVE ****NOTHING AGAINST**** LESBIANS!**


End file.
